


The Heart Distrusting

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Kiriya knew it was coming. It was as inevitable as dawn or Emu clearing a level.





	The Heart Distrusting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after [Mid-season spoilers!] Kiriya comes back and is revealed to be still a good guy.

> And e’en while fashion’s brightest arts decoy,  
The heart distrusting asks if this be joy.  
\--Oliver Goldsmith, "The Deserted Village"

Kiriya knew it was coming. It was as inevitable as dawn or Emu clearing a level. He could put it off, of course, but at some point Emu was going to get him alone and ask.

"Why?" Emu sat down on the bench in the CR hallway next to Kiriya, looking as painfully earnest as always. "Why did you lie?"

"Which time?" Kiriya asked, making sure his body language was as relaxed as always.

Emu just scowled at him, precisely as scary looking as a small hissing kitten. "Any of them. I understand why you pretended to work for Dan Masamune, but…"

"Why did you trust me?" Kiriya countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Which time?"

Pausing, Kiriya had to admit that was a good point. "Mmm, yes."

"I trusted you because I believed in you." Emu leaned slightly forward, every single inch of him radiating goodness, kindness, and niceness. It should have been sickening. "Yes, you had lied to us but you'd also tried to help. The risk was worth it. You're worth it."

Kiriya couldn't help the convulsive swallow at that last part but quickly regained his cool. "Nice of you to think so."

"You think I'm foolish." It wasn't a question.

Shrugging, Kiriya couldn't deny it. "Nearly got you killed a few times."

"But I'm still here. And you're back."

"Sort of."

Emu's face fell. "Right. I forgot. I'm sorry I didn't save you."

"Not your fault. I walked into by being too sure of myself."

"If you'd trusted us…" Emu put a hand on his shoulder. "If you'd trusted us, if you'd told the truth from the beginning, we could have helped."

Kiriya shrugged again. "Water under the bridge."

"No." Emu squeezed. "It's important even now. I trust you but you need to trust me."

Sighing, Kiriya fought to keep his expression even. Even though as a Bugster he technically didn't get tired, his mind hadn't caught up with the new reality yet. It was getting hard to keep up the front of calm. "Sure, Emu, I trust you," he said with a small smile that he knew oozed sincerity.

Emu held his gaze, unexpectedly serious and almost angry. "Trust me to stay alive."

It felt surprisingly like having the wind knocked out of you, Kiriya thought distantly. That feeling of pain in your chest as you tried to draw in a breath against emptiness, the burning in your throat and lungs as you wheezed, and the long moments of confusion where up and down and in was out before your body restabilized.

Emu hadn't moved, one hand still on Kiriya's shoulder, still looking him in the eyes. "We learned about Jungo, remember?"

He'd forgotten, actually, in all the chaos of…well, of dying. He'd told them the story of Jungo's death, then taken it all back in order to make them angry. But it was easy enough for them to figure out it was true later. He hadn't bothered to alter any records, so it was all there for Emu to read and understand, damn him. "Why did you ask if you already knew?" he asked, voice sounding hoarse and bitter.

"I wondered if you would answer." Emu smiled gently. "But it's okay, I forgive you. And I'm going to stay alive. I can't speak for the others but I _will_ live, okay?"

Kiriya found himself entirely speechless for what had to be the first time in his life.

Emu leaned over and pulled him into a hug. "We're going to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle," Emu said into his shoulder. "And telling the truth won't get me killed. I promise."

Eyes closed, Kiriya very slowly put his arms around Emu, who was warm and very much alive. He was young and foolhardy and smelled like antiseptic. He couldn't possibly promise to stay alive under these circumstances. It was absolutely ridiculous to say that and Kiriya was going to tell him so.

"I trust you," Kiriya said, holding Emu as tight as he dared. "Gods help me, but I trust you."

"Good." Emu's smile could be both felt and heard. "It's going to be okay, you'll see."

It was impossible and absurd and yet Kiriya felt warm and safe for the first time in years. "Yeah." His voice cracked. "It's gonna be okay."

\--end--


End file.
